Wet the Fugger
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru. This is PWP and a crack.kink.drabble.  Iruka needs quick relief, but releases it upon the notorious copy ninja!


WTF!

By: Sisco

Beta: ZheM

In the morning, it was a cup of hot tea. At noon, it was an average glass of water. Following closely behind that was a soft drink from the vending machine. Shortly after that were two cartons of milk. Iruka was starting to regret drinking all that liquid when the combination was having an unfortunate effect within his abdominal region. He clenched his stomach with both of his hands and ground his teeth together. "Bathroom," he muttered to his two co-workers walking beside him.

Raido looked up at the darker man and smiled. "There's one in the teacher's lounge."

"Want one of us to hold your hand," Genma snickered on Iruka's other side. "I'll do it!"

Iruka glared at the senbon chewing jounin. "Mah, no thanks. I can manage on my own." He then rushed down the hall toward the lounge, but not without hearing Raido lecture Genma about teasing others for their troubles.

He sighed in relief when he reached the lounge, not expecting to see the infamous copy ninja sitting at one of the tables reading that renowned, blasted, orange Icha Icha book. "Uh… Kakashi-san," Iruka greeted unsurely and was quickly relieved when he received a 'yo' and a short one fingered salute from the silver-haired jounin. Why was he in here anyways? Wasn't he supposed to be training his genin team or something? Moreover, why weren't there any other teachers about? He took a quick cursory glance at the clock on the wall and discovered that they were all having class at this time.

"Well…" Iruka began cautiously, but the clenching of his nether regions abruptly reminded him that he had somewhere to be urgently. "I'll see ya around!" He then made a hasty retreat through the men's restroom door.

Iruka gave a disgruntled sigh when he saw that the urinals were on the farthest wall next to the only two stalls. "Damn!" He realized it would have been much simpler to just use one of the stalls, but that wasn't 'manly' in his estimation, and even he had to have his moments. What was the point if you only had to take a piss and actually wanted to flaunt your stuff about…even if there wasn't anybody around? He shrugged and decided that it didn't matter and approached the urinals.

He unzipped his fly and hummed softly as he waited. There was a soft squeak from the hinges of the bathroom door and then the indistinct, yet familiar click of the lock. Who would lock the door when someone else was in here? Maybe it was just one of those paranoid loons and he didn't need to worry about it; that is until the loon emerged over his shoulder and whispered seductively into his ear. "You're not shy at all, are you? It must be huge."

Iruka blanched and practically threw himself to the next urinal. He hid his pride from the other ninja with his hands and tried desperately to not flush so brilliantly. "What the fuck, Kakashi? What are you doing?" He was vaguely aware that the other had his face bared to the whole world…or more like the only other occupant of the restroom.

Kakashi leaned in close to the chuunin, their lips barely brushing together. "Why did you stop? I like watching you hold it."

The chuunin suddenly wished that the urinal would open up and swallow him. "W-What are you…"

"Let me hold it," Kakashi whispered, ignoring the highly startled expression of the shorter man and reached down to brush the two hands away.

Iruka muffled a moan by biting down on his bottom lip and unintentionally thrust his leaking penis into the other's grasp. "K-Kakashi…I have to…"

Kakashi placed his free hand against Iruka's lips and pressed their bodies together tightly. "I'll end this quickly," he purred. He started a slow, languid stroke on the chuunin's cock. The organ twitched and grew within his hand as Iruka's expression changed from anxiety to pleasure.

It really did feel good, but he tried to warn the copy ninja, he really did. Therefore, wouldn't Kakashi deserve what he was about to get? With a slight shudder, Iruka relieved himself into Kakashi's hand. "Ah…" He blushed in embarrassment as Kakashi drew away with an awkward expression, but then it turned into something of interest.

"Kinky." Kakashi grinned and leaned back toward Iruka. "You owe me for the dry cleaning but I know a better way you can repay me." He looked at his wet hand and then his soggy vest and pants. "Let's settle this at my place, hm?"

Iruka gave the copy ninja a wary glance before said ninja grabbed his arm and started for the locked restroom door. "Mah, Kakashi! Wait! I have to fix myself…" However, he started to wonder why he wasn't declining the older man's offer. Maybe it was curiosity. In this case, Iruka hoped that curiosity wouldn't kill the cat…or dolphin.

End


End file.
